One Mistake
by LolitaLexi
Summary: Severus and Lily have a strong relationship, but one mistake will change both their lives. Severus struggles between good and bad, and what really matters. He tries to gain her affection with the help of Bellatrix and the faces the troublesome Maurauders
1. One Mistake: Chapter 1: Sirius,Deceitful

One Mistake-Chapter One: Sirius, Deceitful

Severus looked down in terror at he had, done, caused, and ruined. The ones who had pressured him, cheered him on to do the act, and even preformed it themselves, hypocritically looked down in shock at his actions. The first to run off was Pettigrew, he stumbled off fearing he could get in trouble for his actions. Sirius took James by the shoulder saying "Come on, let's get out of here. S-see you round Snivel- I mean, Severus." The last was Remus, he looked with a visage of anger, disgust and shock. "How are you, i mean we, going to cover this up?" Severus buried his face in his hands crying and breathing heavily. He himself could not believe how easy it was for him to be tricked, manipulated, pressured, and have betrayed his own best friend, and secret love. Lily opened her eyes and gave a slight smile through her pain "Sev, please, don't tell anyone. Just say, I-I fell and…" she tapered off into tears and unconsciousness. Severus took her in his arms and carried her away. He gave in the faintest whisper "I'm sorry."

Severus had fallen asleep in the Slytherin common room and was awoken by Avery with a swift push. "Wake up Severus!" He said then walking off. Severus stood up and his Advanced Potions Making book feel to the floor. He picked it from the floor and looked around. The dull green glow of the room did nothing to wake him up. He trailed to his room and dressed.

He exited the common room with his book in hand and met Lily by the girls bathroom. "Sev!" She shouted. "Hey Lily." He replied sleepily. "Up all night again! Writing all those notes in that book of your right?" She said examining his hand. "No, well I was out with Evan Rosier, then came back and fell asleep in the common room." Lily's smile had turned into a irritated "mother-like" scowl. "I hope you weren't doing anything to get you in trouble." Severus rolled his eyes "Lily, you worry to much. I wouldn't get in trouble!" Lily was less than assured "Alright Severus, c'mon, before all the foods gone!" The rushed down to the Great Hall laughing and giggling.

They rushed to get good seats near the food. As soon as they sat down, James and Sirius passed by and James pushed Severus. It knocked over the tea and spilled on his book. He scrambled to wipe it off. Lily assisted him. "Oh sorry Snivellus! Didn't mean to get your only friend wet! It seems that book is the only thing that likes you!" Sirius scoffed, James adding an approving chuckle. "Don't listen to them Sev!" Lily said giving them a piercing look. "Hey you got an attitude! I like that, it's sexy!" Sirius said giving a wink. "Leave her alone you stupid git!" Severus said standing up and looking at them dead on. "Ha see ya Snivellus! And I hope I see you too Evans!" James said taking Sirius by the shoulder walking away to Remus and Peter.

Severus' anger fermented as they walked to class. Lily was aware and worried. "Sev, it's ok, if they bother us, you could flip them on their ass with one flick of your…" Severus cut Lily off "No, but this time it wasn't just towards me, they were bothering you to!" He said almost in total fury. "Don't let it get to you Sev." She said with a smile. He turned to her giving a slight smile.

In class, Lily and Severus where placed conveniently near each other. While attempting to make his potion, Severus was being pelted by notes from Peter and Sirius. He ignored them, knowing there was little he could do in front of everyone and he did not want to jeopardize his superb grades. Peter and Sirius concocted a lewd note and blew it to Lily. She read it and was disgusted. It fell to the floor. Severus picked it up and read it.

Lily,

After class today we are going to be in the girls bathroom. We know you like it naughty so you should meet us there and we can have some "fun". All of us will be there! Hope you can come, and bring that sexy body with you!

~Sirius, Peter

Severus cringed just reading it. He was repulsed and fuming. As soon as class was over he grabbed his books and found Lily. "I hope your not going to meet them!" Severus was full of concern. "I-I wont…" Lily said rushing. "I've got to go Sev!" She said walking off hurriedly.

He left her and walked back to the Slytherin common room. While in the hall, he encountered Sirius. "Hey Sniv- I mean Severus. Got a minuet!" He called to him. "I don't have time for repulsive, horrid, worthless scum like you!" Severus said with his eye's aflame. "No! Wait, I have a deal for you."

Sirius said with actual sincerity. "What is it?" Severus said with an exasperated sigh. "Well I hear your really good with potions and well I have a favor to ask of you." He said with a twisted grin. "And that would be?" Severus was becoming irritated. "Well I need a potion that will make someone unable to move, but you can move them and they're in like a dreamy trance." Sirius said being pretty specific. "Well, yes I could make it but, why, and what for?" Severus was willing but skeptical. "If you do this for me, I promise, none of us Marauders, Me, James, Remus, or Peter, will ever bother you again! We just want to have it around, if we need it." Sirius said exhaling. Severus was suspicious at how specific he was getting.

Severus thought for a moment. "Only if you leave me alone, and especially, Lily." he with a great breath. "Sure, deal?" Sirius let out his hand. Severus took it "Deal." They shook on it firmly. "Have it tomorrow? Meet here after class?" Sirius said walking off. "Sure, remember our deal!" Severus said walking into the common room in unbelief of all the troubles that he no longer had.

In his sleep Severus was plagued by a horrible dream. It wasn't a dream as much as it was a memory. In his home, Spinners End. His father and mother arguing. Severus was crying the corner. His father walked to him "Stop crying! You God damn freak! When you go off to that school I'll be glad!" He said. He winded up for the smack. Severus jolted from his sleep. He rubbed his face and got out of bed. He placed his raggedy robe on him and walked to the Astronomy Tower.

He scaled the steps and saw a figure before the window, bathed in the moonlight. He was shocked. The figure turned. Her hair fluttered, her eyes glittered and her smile was like a ray of sunshine. "Lily?" Severus uttered breathless. He only realized then that she was crying. "Oh, hey Sev." She sniffled. He walked to her. "What's the problem Lily?" He leaned against the bar. "You know we could get in trouble being up here." She tried to avoid an answer. "You were here first! And you're the one that tells me I should stay out of trouble. Now tell me what's really the matter." Severus said with a cool tone. Lily had a little laugh, but she fell into a frown. "I was actually thinking of meeting them in the bathroom." Lily admitted.

"What! Lily, why? Why on earth-" He was cut off. "Because," Lily turned to him and stared at him straight on. "I might never have a guy ask me that again. Guys never like me! I'll never have anyone, this could be my only chance!"

Severus was concerned and heart broken. He walked to her and hugged her. "Lily, your nice, smart and beautiful. You will have so many guys asking you that you wont know how to keep them off you. But, you shouldn't go for someone just because they want to have sex with you. They are lower than dirt." Severus said with whole hearted sincerity but stuttering. Lily looked up to him "You really think so? Thank you so much Sev, your right. I'm just over reacting." She said composing herself. "And besides, we have bigger things to worry about. Getting back without getting caught!" Severus tried to lighten things up with an attempt at humor. Lily smiled. "Right, I really hope we don't get caught!" The giggled as the walked off.

They parted their separate ways. As Severus entered the common room he saw a figure on the couch. It had long black hair and was clothed in a silky black night gown that barley covered her thighs. There was a green robe around her shoulders. The figure chuckled. "Hello, Severus? Isn't it?" It turned. It was Bellatrix Black. "What are you…aren't you Bellatrix Black?" Severus barley uttered. "Yes, Severus Snape. I have to have a little chat with you." She said with a twisted smile. "About what?" Severus said confused. "My cousin, Sirius, you made a deal with him correct?" She approached him. "Yes, but, wait. How do you know?" He said perplexed. "I know when my cousin is up to something. Listen I'll make sure that he doesn't back off on his promise. Deal? You just have to stick by me." She said outstretching her hand. "Why? Why do you care?" Severus was apprehensive. "Because, you are an extremely advanced wizard and it would be useful to me to have you around. And you look like you could use some friends." She admitted. Severus couldn't argue, she was right. He reached out his and to her. "Deal." They parted and Severus completed the potion for Sirius.

When he was walking to meet Lily. He past Bellatrix. "Hey Severus, later, you should keep an eye on Sirius." She whispered in his ear. "But why?" Severus said at her mysterious warning. "Just saying!" Bellatrix walked off with a cackle. "Severus!" Lily shouted as she slapped down on his shoulder. "Oh hey Lily." He said shaking of his shock. "Since when do you hang out with Bellatrix?" She asked. "Well, I just talk to her. I don't know her that well." He was afraid she would be angry. "What ever! Come on! Lets go!" She grabbed his sleeve, heaving him along.

After class he met up with Sirius, he was in a hurry. "You have it?" He said looking around cautiously. "Here. Remember our deal!" Severus handed him the bottle. "Yah, thanks Severus!" He grabbed it and ran off. Severus decided to ignore it.

Later after class Severus was sitting on the hill looking down at the water. He heard faint cries. "Let me go! Please I didn't know you were going to do this!" The voice was familiar…Lily. He stood up and watched as the Marauders were dragging Lily to the water. He kept his distance, and watched at Sirius pulled out the bottle.


	2. One Mistake: Chapter 2: James, Hypocrite

One Mistake-Chapter 2- James, Hypocrite

Severus scrambled to his feet and watched the scene unfold from behind a tree. He looked on with revulsion and fear at what they were doing to his precious Lily.

Sirius and James pushed Lily's head into the water. She wailed and flailed her arms. They covered her screams with their hands. When she was rendered breathless and exhausted they threw her to the ground and forced the potion in her mouth. She stopped moving. The ketch was, she could still move her face and speak, and feel, and most of all, cry.

They picked her up and tossed her to the ground by the tree. "Now were really going to have fun!" James scoffed as he unzipped his pants. Lily looked on sleepily and then realized her situation. "Hey, what are you doing? Stay back!" She cried. "Come on! You'll like this!" He said as the rest of his friends laughed in support. He lifted her legs apart and jammed himself into her. She let out a cry of sheer agony. Severus was utterly sickened by them. James continued to thrust painfully harder ignoring and even enjoying her screams. He grabbed her breasts and thighs in excitement. Severus wanted to help, but what could he do? Even though they did not possess the skill he had, it was four to one.

Each of the boys had their turn. By this time the had ripped her clothes and violated her whole body. She had passed out from the pain. It was to much for Severus to bear. He came out of his hiding and yelled though his tears. "Stop! Just stop it! You god awful monsters!" Sirius walked to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "This could be your only chance. Come on, she can't reject you! Want to be a virgin your whole life? Go on and show her." The rest of the boys cheered him on. Severus was aroused by the thought of it, and looking at her body stirred him. He walked shakily over to her and mounted her body.

He ran his hands on her soft breasts and moaned with delight. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. He fondled himself moaning with sheer ecstasy. He continued to roughly grope her body but the reared up. He was ashamed, and would kill himself if he went farther.

Severus looked down in terror at he had, done, caused, and ruined. The ones who had pressured him, cheered him on to do the act, and even preformed it themselves, hypocritically looked down in shock at his actions. The first to run off was Pettigrew, he stumbled off fearing he could get in trouble for his actions. Sirius took James by the shoulder saying "Come on, let's get out of here. S-see you round Snivel- I mean, Severus." The last was Remus, he looked with a visage of anger, disgust and shock. "How are you, I mean we, going to cover this up?" Severus buried his face in his hands crying and breathing heavily. He himself could not believe how easy it was for him to be tricked, manipulated, pressured, and have betrayed his own best friend, and secret love. Lily opened her eyes and gave a slight smile through her pain "Sev, please, don't tell anyone. Just say, I-I fell and…" she tapered off into tears and unconsciousness. Severus took her in his arms and carried her away. He gave in the faintest whisper "I'm sorry."

He brought her to the infirmary. The nurses where shocked. "I found her by the lake." Where his exact words through tears. He walked sullenly back to his room. Hiding his tears from everyone. He encountered James in the hallway. "If you hadn't made that potion. None of this would have happened. This is all your fault! She's miserable all because of you! You sick son of a bitch!" James said brokenly trying to pin his guilt on to him. Severus stuttered "B-b-but I didn't know! It's not my fault! I would never hurt Lily!"

James struggled for a come back. "This is all your fault!" Those words shot through Severus like a bullet. He sped away from James heading for the Astronomy Tower.

Those words repeated in Severus' head "It's all your fault.". He knew those words, extremely well. He lied back on the flood as the tear flooded his face and remembered.

He recalled his father "It's all your fault!" Severus was balled up in the corner looking at his mother battered face. His father blamed him for his arguments, the beatings, the troubles, everything. He examined his own scars thinking how lucky he was to be away from all of the pain. But he realized, now he had new pain. He heard footsteps coming close to him. He looked in shock.


	3. One Mistake: Chapter 3: Peter, Creep

One Mistake-3-Peter,Creep

He looked up to a smirking Bellatrix. "Go away!" Severus said turning away. "I warned you didn't I? Besides, she doesn't know it was you!" Bellatrix said with her arms crossed. "How do you know?" He said with anger. "I saw you give him the potion and also heard from Sirius what happened, he tricked you!" She said twisting her hair. He stared sullenly at the ground. "She saw you when she woke up. She didn't know you where there, she was knocked out by that time." She tried to give him hope. "Really?" He said with a gleam in his eye. "I'll have to go see her later. Thanks, Bellatrix." He said softly. "Call me Bella!" She was now familiarizing with him. He nodded and she left the room.

Severus walked to his room. He found a piece of glass on the floor. He opened his book and found an appropriate passage. He held the glass in his hand and lifted his wand. With a flick, he turned it into a pure white lily. He smiled and placed it in a little vase. He went to sleep tormented by the guilt.

The light stung his eyes as he woke. He couldn't sleep. He quickly dressed, thus becoming a disheveled mismatched mess, and ran to the infirmary. And saw her sleeping bruised, and battered. He stopped, and stared for a second. He took a big gulp and advanced forward. He stood before her bed and could hardly compose himself. He fell to his knees in tears. "Ha, ha Sev!" Lily said in a weak voice. "Lily!" He snapped out of it and stared into her big green eyes. "Morning! Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall?" She tried moving but the pain was to great. He walked to her side and handed her the flower. "A lily? For Lily!" She chuckled. "How can you be so happy after you've gone through so much?" Severus said almost falling into complete tears. "Oh, I'm fine Severus!" She said. Severus embraced her with all his might.

Later Severus went off to class. The guilt pounded him like a rouge wave. In class, Sirius ad Remus could barley glance at him, but Peter, was snickering to himself. It disgusted Severus and he was going crazy. He was clenching his fists so hard, we he released he saw drops of blood on his palms. He stormed out of the classroom as soon as he could.

Peter caught him. "Hey Severus, you interested in these?" He slipped as stack out of his pocket. "What are those?" Severus said, with anger welling up. Peter fanned the deck out. He was revolted. Pictures of his fellow female students, barley clothed, in private situations, fully unclothed, and of the up most vulgar taste. Pictures of below their skirts, down their shits, bending over. Ghastly. Severus backed up. "What kind of sick perverted animal are you?" Severus said with a sneer. "What? I just use James' invisibility cloak then I can get really good ones!" He said with a laugh. "So all of you Marauders are in on it!" Severus said surprised. "Here, this is the real reason I wanted to show you these!" Peter pulled out a whole other deck. All Lily. In the same positions. Severus was stirred by them, her standing naked, it shook him up so much. He couldn't bear to see them, poor Lily, being violated in such a way. He pushed Peter away. "That's disgusting!" He said almost on the verge of tears. "You filthy pig!"

He looked to the pictures dropped at his feet. He saw one, just her smiling face. Another of her laughing, and then one of her and him walking down the hall together. Severus backed up "How did you?" He was lost for words. He picked up those three pictures and stashed them in his robe and ran off. "Hey! Get back here!" Peter sped off after him. "Just wait Snivellus! You'll be sorry!"

He returned to his room and sat on his bed. He took out the pictures of Lily and just gazed into them. Her happiness was more compelling than an lewd, pornographic, garbage that Peter Petigrew could sell him. He was totally in heaven looking into her beautiful green eyes and thinking of her talking. Just saying things she normally says "Hey Sev!", "You're a great friend", "Don't listen to them, you're the best wizard this school has ever had!". All these common phrases that just touched his heart. He put the pictures in a box he kept beneath his bed. Within, it held the flower Lily was performing magic on the day they saw each other in the park, a picture of them taken in the winter together, a family picture with his fathers face ripped out, and birthday card, the only one he had ever received, and it was from Lily. He placed them carefully inside and fell into sleep.

The next morning a fellow Slytherin woke him up. "Hey! You have to come see this!" He said running down the stairs. He led him to the boys bathroom. Crowds of boys where flocking inside it. Severus pushed his way through and saw what they where all excited about. The wall were lined with the picture of Lily. They made horrid comments, and they aroused Severus' anger. "Pettigrew…" He snarled through his teeth. He walked to him up against the wall taking credit for it. "Ah, Severus! Enjoying the view?" Peter scoffed. "You God damned filthy son of a bitch!" Severus screamed as he advanced forward, ready to spill blood.


End file.
